Lost in the Road of Life With Two Companions
by 666 Pein
Summary: Book III: Naruto thought he was going to die; he'd hoped for it actually. But then he got rescued by a cat and a little girl that was raised by a dragon. "Why does this happen to me," was all he could say.


A person laid by himself in an open forest. He was covered in blood and his attire was destroyed. The only thing that was able to cover him was a dark orange cloak with dark flames licking at the bottom. However, the cloak itself barely covered him. It had deep holes in it, it looked burned, and it had cuts all over the place. the only thing that it covered was his bottom.

The problem with that was that the person only had one piece of his shirt left. Which, revealed his scar-ridden back to the scorching sun. Over that was just his blond hair which swayed against the wind.

The blond laid unmoving for what seemed like hours but in fact, it was only a few minutes. The only indication that the person was still alive were the occasional twitch he had made.

Eventually, as the sun flew by, the figure managed to more than twitch. The blond had been able to move, and the scars that littered his body slowly seemed to fade away into nothing.

Hours later, the blond groaned. But his voice was hoarse, almost chocked. The blond lifted his head and managed to spot a river a few meter away from him. He tried to stand but found that he couldn't move; but, he forced him self to move and so he crawled towards the river.

When he crawled, pain was all the blond felt. It ached towards his hole body and it seemed to crawl inside his skin and twist into further pain. But he gritted his teeth and found more strength to pull out.

His effort was not in vain. He managed to reach the river and in turn slowly, shakily, dragged his head into the river and down under it. A few seconds later, the blond whipped his head up from the water and gasped for air.

However, it was a stupid idea because when he did, pain racked through his body. It felt as if electricity was coursing into his body making it so he couldn't move. So, he laid there, under the moon's light. But, even with the pain, the blond felt good under the moon's light. It was... soothing, and calming his nerves. Something he felt like he hadn't felt in a long time.

Soon, it wasn't long until his mind shut down on it's own, and with it... his conscious.

* * *

><p>It was morning again, and still the blond laid unmoving under the sun's rays. However, unlike last time, nature was there to wake him. A cat like no other had poped out of the bush she'd been hiding from.<p>

She was curious, it seemed. She had felt powerful power coming from an unknown source, but it's location was undoubtedly clear. When she went to investigate, she found herself looking an almost naked human.

He looked... injured, she must of thought; but, she couldn't know for certain. He looked great actually, but she knew something was wrong.

Expanding her wings, she flew towards the blond and stopped just a few inches away from him. She took a look at his hair and back, and at the tattered cloak he had covering his bottom.

When she finished examining the male human, she gathered her wits and took two steps forward.

Now next to him, she gently nudged at his head. But, she frowned when she didn't receive a response. So, again she tried nudging at the human, but it met with same results.

No response.

So, she drew herself closer and placed her paw onto the blond's neck to check for a pulse.

She found one.

A little worried, the cat expanded her wings and flew into the sky to find her companion.

* * *

><p>The cat finally found her companion at the guild that she'd stayed with.<p>

Calt Shelter, was the name of her and companion's guild. It was a great place, filled with many great people; however, she didn't have much to think. The blond human was the only thing on her mind.

She swept down from the sky and flew into an open window. She glided on the air for a few seconds and spotted her companion talking to the guild master.

"Wendy!" She called out.

"Charle!" The girl, Wendy, yelled out back happily.

The cat, Charle, retracted her wings and found herself under Wendy's arms. "Where were you? You flew off all of a sudden!"

"Ah, I felt magic coming from that direction," she said, pointing a paw from where she flew in. "And I found this male human. He was unmoving and I tried to wake him, but he has not responded. I'm worried that he's hurt and I came here so you can help him."

"R-really?" The eight-year-old asked timidly.

Charle nodded. "Come on!" The cat grabbed the girl and flew out the window.

* * *

><p>Charle and the eight-year-old blue haired girl stopped next to the blond man.<p>

"Is this him?" Wendy asked unsure.

Charle nodded. "His clothes, or what remains of them, are covered in blood. He's injured I say."

Wendy fidgeted. "But, what if I can't do it?"

Charle gave her a stern look before crossing her paws. "Of course you can. You are a dragon slayer. You should be more confident."

"A-ah, ok then."

Wendy walked towards the older boy and placed her hands forward. Energy surged through her body and she channeled that into her hands.** "Troia," **she said.

Her energy flooded the blond's body and it glowed. Wendy continued to administer the until they heard a groan from the person. Wendy cut of her link and watched nervously as the blond sat up.

She took a few steps back when the blond grabbed his face in surprise and started to rub and caress his face**. **The blond then stopped and started to place his hands onto his chest and all over his body.

"I don't know whether I'm alive or dreaming or dead or remembering," she heard him say. "How can I tell what's real or a fake when I can't even tell if I'm awake or asleep?" The blond stopped and began to look around. "Where am I?"** (1)**

"Y-you are close to my guild, sir," Wendy answered with a slight stutter.

Taken by surprise, the blond turned his head to look at the blue-haired girl. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Wendy," she said, the stutter still in place.

"Wendy?" The boy frowned. "Why are you here?"

Wendy fidgeted again. "A-ah well, y-you were unconscious and wouldn't wake up no matter h-how much we tried to wake you."

The blond frown deepened. "Unconscious, eh? But, how did I wake up?"

The white cat Charle took that as her cue to speak. "Wendy here saved your life. It was her."

"C-Charle!" Wendy blushed in embarrassment. "N-no I just did what Charle told me to do."

The blond looked at the bipedal cat, and snapped his fingers. "You're a summon aren't you!"

Charle frowned and gave him a scowl. "No."

The blond frowned. "You're not?"

The cat gave him a piercing stare. "No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Wendy looked at the argument between Charle and the older boy and couldn't help but giggle.

Charle seemed to notice the giggle and scowled at Wendy. With a huff, she turned her head and ignored them both.

Wendy turned her attention to the blond. "O-oh yes, Uh, what is you name, sir?"

The blond smiled and shook his head, almost as if he was thinking of something funny.

"I am Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Charle almost laughed but kept it in. With a smirk she turned her head and looked at Naruto. "Spiraling Fishcake?"

Naruto scowled and pushed himself off the ground.

But when he did, his cloak fell to the floor.

Wendy squeaked and turned her head to hide her darkened blush.

Charle took offense to that though. "Hey! Can't you see you have a girl in front of you?"

Naruto looked down and slowly scratched his head. "Uh, sorry."

Charle looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" Naruto asked.

Charle pointed her paw towards his almost naked body. "Cover it up!"

Naruto looked down then glanced back at Charle then at Wendy. "I have no clothes."

* * *

><p>After a brief argument, Wendy decided to 'drag' Naruto to her guild, Calt Shelter so he could get some clothes. Naruto had no other choice but to comply and let the girl led the way towards the 'guild' she spoke off.<p>

It was mostly quiet throughout the whole trip towards the guild, but that was because of the awkward atmosphere between them.

Except Charle that is. She was the most vocal between the three of them. Her words were most directed at Wendy. But Naruto could tell that her words were insults directed to said person.

In the end though, they arrived with little difficulty.

Wendy rushed inside the guild.

"Everyone!" She yelled. "We have a guest!"

Naruto walked in after that. He was greeted with slight waves and narrowed glances, obviously not trusting. Or maybe it was the few drops of blood he had on his clothes, or what remained of them.

Either way, Naruto knew he wasn't as welcomed as Wendy and Charle.

"A guest?" An old gruff voice said. that caught their attention and they turned to see an old man walking towards them. "Well I'll be," he spoke with a fake smile. He placed a hand onto Wendy's head and ruffed her hair.

Wendy giggled a bit before pouting.

"So, who's are guest?" He asked.

Naruto gave a mock salute. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki? Naruto?" He laughed. "Weird name kid."

Naruto scowled. "Yeah, yeah; laugh it up."

Soon the whole guild joined in the laughter. Some were so bold to even repeat his name and make ramen jokes.

And Naruto, he just scowled deeper.

When the guild calmed, the old man said; "So, son. What brings you here?"

"He's here for some clothes!" Wendy spoke with a slight blush. "He doesn't have any."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "No clothes?" He turned his attention to Naruto. "You some kind of beggar?"

"No," Naruto replied with a snort.

"No, then why don;t you have clothes, son?"

Naruto shook his head and shrugged. "Don't know."

"You don't... know?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

His eyes' narrowed but said nothing back to him.

He turned his attention to Wendy. "I'll be back. I think I have some clothes here for him."

Wendy nodded. "OK."

He turned his attention back to Naruto. "Come with me," he said before walking further away.

Naruto shrugged and followed the old man into the back.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" The old man immediately demanded when they were away from Wendy.<p>

Naruto blinked, then shrugged. "Don't know. I just happened to be found by little Wendy."

His eyes narrowed, the old man took a few steps back and sat on the only chair avaliable. "You're lying. And I don't like that." He took a deep breath. "However, I don't think you're a bad guy, but that doesn't mean you're good either."

"Hey!" Naruto got defensive. "I'm as good as any other guy that had come here!"

"Sure," the old man deadpanned. A glare then settled onto his face. "But that doesn't change that fact that you're a mage! A ridiculously powerful mage with huge amount of magic stored inside that body of yours."

Naruto blinked again. _'He could sense my chakra? But-wait, mage?'_ "Mage?" Naruto asked unsure. "I'm not a mage."

The old man chuckled, he just couldn't help himself! "Sure, I'll humor you. You're not a mage, you say; then, what are _you_?"

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. _'Should I tell him that I'm a ninja that had just managed to cheat death, again?' _Naruto gave the guy a quick glance and then opened his mouth.

"I'm just a guy lost in the road of life," he answered coolly.

The old man could only shake his head at the blond's answer. "Cheeky bastard," was all he had muttered.

* * *

><p>When Master and the blond had arrived back into the main hall of the guild, Wendy immediately dashed to them and gave a quick hug to her guild master before eyeing Naruto's wardrobe.<p>

Despite not knowing him for more than an hour, Wendy couldn't help but admit that he looked like a _cool _older brother with his cloak draped over his shoulders covering his shirt but not long enough to hide his dark-blue pants. It looked simple; but, it just clicked, she figured. "Wow!" Wendy exclaimed, hands at her mouth. "You look great!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. _'What the hell?' _he thought. _'She was shy throughout the whole thing and now she's all chirpy.' _He sighed inwardly. _'Now I feel bad about accepting the old man's proposition for the clothes and information._'

"Thanks Wendy," he replied.

"It's alright," she said before she danced around him and towards the other side of the bar where Charlie was currently eating a bowl of soup. Though, Naruto could tell that the cat was frequently casting glances at his and Wendy's direction.

"Ah, Ah!" The old man called out towards Wendy. It made her stop her prancing and also forced Naruto away from his thoughts. _'Here it comes.'_

"Come here Wendy, I," the old man cast looks at everyone there. "We need to discuss something with you."

Wendy nodded and slowly sat down in front of the guild master.

"What I'm going to say is going to be pretty hard Wendy; but, I feel that you need to know before I tell you anything else. Are you read?"

Wendy gave a hesitant look before nodding.

What she didn't know was that her determination and seriousness was pretty impressive for an eight-year-old, and that it had impressed Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two Weeks Later<span>**

Camping at a forest at the edge of town, there sat two people with one bi-pedal cat muttering darkly to herself. They were eating, well the cat was, and that was it. However, Naruto could notice some tension in the air. He decided to break it.

"Are you OK Wendy?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowed in concern.

Wendy nodded. For past two weeks she'd been a bit secluded but she was slowly beginning to come to turns about what had happened. She still cried a bit, but not as much as she'd been doing last week.

"Yeah, I'm Ok Naru-ni," she answered with a grin.

Naruto ruffed her head and laughed at her pout. "That's great!" He exclaimed.

But then Charle smacked Naruto over the head with her tail. "Shut up! I already have a headache!" She yelled. Seriously, for some reason, Naruto always made her lose her composure, and always made her pissed off. It must be a gift, she decided with her eyes narrowed. An annoying gift.

Wendy giggled. Even though she had lost her guild, an d found out that they were mere illusions, she had come to rely on Naruto and Charle. And it felt the same as when she was with Calt Shelter. It felt like she was part of a small family.

She looked on as Naruto smacked Charle and laughed when she was drenched in soup.

A smile appeared. _'I'm not alone!'_ Was her last thought before she lunged at Naruto for hitting Charlie.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

I've been on this story for a while. And to tell you the truth, I was a little hesitant to put it into action. Considering this is the third in it's series, I just felt that the George Lucas Star War's episode showing isn't the way to go; but, I did it anyway because I was tired of all the Naruto/Fairy Tail stories that always have him go to and join Fairy Tail. And don't get me started on those Naruto/Fairy Tail stories that have him in a Dark Guild. They make me laugh.

However there are some that are good ones. But they take a while to update.

Well, anyways, here is the deal. I'm going to update 2-4 days. And every chapter would be 2,000-3,000. I figure to let the story be short (word wise), fast (update wise), and long (chapter wise).

_Unless I die of course then I won't update._

_Special Note: (1)-if you can tell me where I got that, then I'll tell you what I have planned for this story.  
><em>


End file.
